


When All Seems Lost

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I- I wanted to pretend, for just a while, that it was like old times. Causing a scandal in the Winter Palace, all that.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Xan laughed, a little strained as he finally looked up at Dorian, meeting his lover’s pained gaze with his own. “I did too."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Seems Lost

“When were you going to tell me it had gotten so much worse?” Dorian asked later, their last night in the Winter Palace, curled up together on the nicest bed Josephine could find for them.

Xan didn’t look up at him, staring down at where Dorian was so tightly holding his hand. “When were you going to tell me about becoming a magister, or that you still planned on leaving me behind?”

“I- I wanted to pretend, for just a while, that it was like old times. Causing a scandal in the Winter Palace, all that.”

Xan laughed, a little strained as he finally looked up at Dorian, meeting his lover’s pained gaze with his own. “I did too. I wanted to pretend I could propose to you. That I could just plan a forever with you. That this wouldn’t have to be a real goodbye.”

“Amatus, you are simply the worst.” Dorian spoke softly, almost reverently as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Xan’s lips. There were tears at the corner of his eyes, blinked away quickly, but not quickly enough Xan didn’t see. “Telling me now you were going to propose. Well, it’s a terrible idea, a magister extending his travel time by a few weeks to marry a Comte. Definitely no chance of me making a stop in Kirkwall before sailing back to Tevinter.”

“It would be terrible, wouldn’t it? A whole mansion to ourselves. All of our friends wishing us well. Especially since they’d all be able to make it. Except, perhaps, the Divine.” Xan was smiling as he spoke, though there were matching tears in his eyes. 

“Oh, the White Divine. I think she might crash the wedding, to officiate. Could you imagine the scandal that would cause. She thinks she has problems now, with freedom for mages and allowing elves and dwarves and qunari into the chantry. If she were to marry the two of us, I don’t know who would be more scandalized, the south at their divine officiating for a magister, or tevinter for a magister being married by the White Divine, and to a man, no less.”

Xan laughed, leaning in to press a firm kiss to Dorian’s lips, eyes squeezed shut, his hand gripping Dorian’s tightly. “It’d be like the Herald of Andraste dancing with a tevinter archon at Halamshiral, in front of all the nobles of Orlais. Kissing him there, even.”

“When you put it like that, you make me want to tell you I’ve already planned a slight delay in my trip to Minrathous, I was going to help Varric decorate that mansion he decided you needed.”

Xan’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes fluttering open to stare at Dorian. “Tell me that means what I think it means.”

Dorian’s lips were pressed firmly against Xan’s again, as Dorian pulled Xan’s hand up to place it over his heart. “It means my heart is yours, Amatus. It has been for a quite some time. And I’m sorry I ever let you doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to inbatcountry17 on tumblr, who encouraged me to write a happy ending for my inquisitor and Dorian, and also to everyone else who wants to see Dorian living Happy Ever After.
> 
> <3s for Dorian forever.


End file.
